User talk:Salnax
Archive 0: November 2009 to March 2010 Archive 1: March 2010 to July 2010 Archive 2: July 2010 to May 2011 Tank icon thingy? My gut reaction is negative, but I will sleep on it. I am glad to see blue sky thinking continuing anyway and I DO want to make a big impression for our 500 Pages. I am currently deleting faster than we are making, but I hope we will get there soon! Icedragon64 00:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *TANK TANK TANK * * I like the font, but I like the Tank, so... Icedragon64 00:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to combine them.--Salnax 03:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Everything by Editors- love it! Icedragon64 14:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Submission I want to write a page about Submission to Newgrounds, but I don't know what to write. I suppose we should have sections about all kind of submission, which would say how you do it, what it is like,and how they compare. Since I have submitted stuff and, as far as I know, you haven't- tell me- are there things you might want to know? Are there things about Submission that are not obvious? Sometimes the pages are not all about telling people about the direct subject matter of the Page, but about directing them where to find info about related subjects. The links on this Page, then, might be very important. Submission of Flash animation has changed at least twice, which we can tell people about. The different methods of submission to each portal tell you a lot about the significance of the Portal. Quotes about these differences would be interesting. What do you think? Icedragon64 23:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) People Against Wikigrounds Does the admin Tyler2513 have something against this site? When I hit random page and found Illwillpress, the name was listed as 'londonpress after all I do for dis wiki its time ta get dem back.' :/ *Now that I think about it, Tyler used to have some sort of squabble with this site, from what I understand. I'm sure it no longer matters. Joeyjoah 01:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Notability of Warriors OTP One more thing, I don't want to make another section about this in your messages, but do you think that Warriors of The Portal should be made into a page? Considering that it once reached 4.77 (probably higher) and that it was made in all 3-D. Of course, the page on Pico Day submissions already mentions it, but many other submissions were deemed noteworthy enough to have a page of their own. Joeyjoah 03:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Definitely. As a general rule, flash submissions deserve articles if they have: *A Weekly Users' Choice Award (Which it does) *A Review Crew Pick (Which it has) *Won one of Newgrounds's really big holidays, such as Clock, Madness, or Pico Day (Again, it has) *Is featured in multiple collections (One down) *Is featured in Flash Portal History (Will be in a few months) *500,000+ views (It will have them soon) *Uncompleted versions of several of the prior requirements Essentially, this means that at least a couple of new movies/games deserve new articles every week. A solid Warriors article would be a great idea.--Salnax 05:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) * I wouldn't consider RCPick as a Notable Criterion for a Flash. It is much less respected than Weekly Users Choice- in fact, as it can be and has been rigged by crews, it has less significance than Daily 1st IMO. * what does "uncompleted versions of..." mean? I doubt I would agree with that either. We really do need to finalise and publish clearly Notability Criteria. Icedragon64 00:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Elfer He has just recently become a forum moderator, and his name should most likely be added to the 'moderators' template list. Thanks. Joeyjoah 21:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gender I know internet research is your thing. I would love to see what you could add to this intriguing page! Icedragon64 00:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) With pleasure.--Salnax 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 500 Countdown OK, whats the plan? We are almost there to 500 and we are almost out of days before the end of May! Can we make enough pages to take us over 500 by the end of Tuesday? I have work every day until Thursday, so I don't expect to put much more in, but I go away for 2 weeks on Saturday, so I want to submit the Over 500 on Wednesday evening at around 9pm British Summer Time, if poss. I am in overdrive that the moment Pm'ing, posting in the forums Art Forum Lounge etc, trying to drum up attention from anyone, and creating Pages- but I will have done all the Pages I intend to do by the end of tonight. I am satisfied that all the recent pages are Notable, even if they are simple and I won't be deleting anything we already have, so its over to the rest of you to create around 8 Pages in 2 days. Can you do that? Once I have submitted the Flash I will be offline for a few weeks, so can you please do the Monthly Changes with help if you can get it, from Tyler: * FA Tank Awards would be good for June FA if we can improve 2011, with a general paragraph about the awards this year, rather than just the list, as it is at present. Maybe something about presentation or feedback. Bitey or something Brackenwood if you don't think Tank Awards is up to it, otherwise leave that to July. * Monthly Winner I claim your "NG in the Media", cos my handful of links, small paragraphs and a couple of Pages is more than anyone else! I have restored the link to the Monthly Winners list and removed the link to the News Archive cos we never update it, so it looks lame. I have posted in our thread about the quality of Pages and given you a shout out for your work, which you deserve. Today I am awarding myself the Monthly for April, just to get the ball rolling again- I did work on 2 pix for 5 months, so I am sure I deserve it anyway! * Thread announcements- its about time you Posted there anyway! Thanks for your continued support. This has become a great success and I would have given up long ago without you! 500 Pages 500 Pages... SOOOOON ! Icedragon64 23:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Joey I propose we make joey up to admin immediately- he responded very well to the attacks from Rummy0 today; he has shown an interest in maintaining the quality of Pages and has contributed consistantly well in the short time he has been here. I leave it to you- if you agree, please go ahead and do it, I will be totally offline in Scotland from ten minutes time for at least 2 weeks. Icedragon64 01:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) semi-retired I plan to return once a month around the Turn of the Month, to assist in the Monthly Changes, since we have proven that they don't get done if you and I don't do them and neither of us seems to do a perfect job without the other. However, if you need me for something important, just leave a message on my Talk Page or PM me. Someone will need to contact people- to PM them etc. It is the key thing I do here which is not visible. If you don't want to do it yourself, I suggest you build someone else up to do it. For example, the reason why Tom mentioned us in his post is because I PM'ed him and asked him to! Icedragon64 01:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The Post etc. Can I leave you to write a small para reviewing the 500 Pages promotion, including a link to Tom's Post. Thanks Icedragon64 01:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Videos My contribution is this: May I suggest that you define music videos- perhaps in the text of the Cat Page. I am always in favour of putting a little text on the Cat Pages as a simple definition helps to tell people what they should be putting on the page. For example, I never thought of There She Is as a music video, I had no idea that the music used was a pop song. Icedragon64 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Joey Further to my last message about Joey, I have studied this edit, in which Joey did a really good job. It confirms my belief that you should make him admin. Icedragon64 23:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help! We are suffering from a bit of Spam etc. at the moment. I have made Joeyjoah an admin, which helps, but we have had some problems I can't fix. This chap created stuff I would like to just totally remove. We have banned him, but I can't seem to fix everything: http://newgrounds.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VonRemmington Thanks, Icedragon64 21:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! So where have you been? What have you been doing? Give us the news! Are you pregnant? Married? Kidnapped by aliens? What happened? Now you are back, what do you plan to do? Can you please put something in the club thread as I don't want to have too many posts in a row. Can you please win this months theme as Joey and I don't want to win too many months in a row. I will contribute to this Interview theme if you will- it could be very useful to the wiki. Best wishes, Icedragon64 01:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! Long story short, I became mentally ill late last year, and have spent the past year recovering and making sure I'm stable. I'm at a new school, am doing well in my classes, and am not crying on the floor in the middle of the day, so I thought I was probably healthy enough to return to an old hobby of mine. I'm not sure if I'll be as active as before, but I plan on at least being a regular visitor, adding or editing pages, stuff like that. I haven't been on Newgrounds as much this past year either, so I have some catching up to do. I'll see what I can do for this month's theme.--Salnax 21:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Good Call overdue page for Edd Gould, I suppose. I have added to it and asked people on Youtube to contribute to the Page. I believe it is important to make sure that these Pages for deceased users are substantial and clearly demonstrate why this person is notable; as I have said before, I am concerned that people will get the idea that dying makes you Notable on Wikigrounds. Obviously this is NOT the case with Edd Gould. Thanks, Icedragon64 23:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Interested In updating this Wiki My name is Dan Smith "jaxxDS" here and on Newgrounds and I have been trying to get into contact with you for a few days now. Please PM my Newgrounds profile so that we can hopefully get things rolling. JaxxDS (talk) 07:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC)